


Family

by AniRay



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: F/M, That's it, just fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniRay/pseuds/AniRay
Summary: He woke to the sound of laughter...





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thismidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismidnight/gifts).

> To T,   
Hope your day gets better. Have a fluffy fic!

He woke to the sound of laughter.

_Holly’s up_. And on the trails of that thought was the realization that June wasn’t next to him, either. But he could hear her humming from the living room. A smile crept over his face as he imagined his girls. If Holly and June were up, the Hannah was too. She was still quiet, even after five years out of Gilead. But she was happy and that was enough for Nick.

Tossing the blanket aside, he got out of bed. His bare feet met the cold hardwood floor as he made his way to the bathroom. He could hear something sizzling as he brushed his teeth. He loved Sunday mornings with the girls. He loved watching June attempt to make breakfast. He loved the scowl that took over her face when he took over after she had burned one too many pancakes.

He headed into the living room, stopping just out of the girls’ sight. Hannah sat at the breakfast bar, her legs swinging as she made faces at her sister. Holly was on the counter helping June stir the pancake mix. It looked like there was more batter on her than in the bowl, but Nick didn’t care. The smile on her face was everything to him. Then there was June. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing one of his t-shirts. The shorts she wore barely covered anything, but he loved her legs so he wasn’t complaining.

This was what he had always wanted. This was what he never let himself dream of. And now it was right there in front of him. A family- _his_ family. Stepping out of the doorway Nick watched as Holly’s eyes landed on him. The way her face lit up made the world seem brighter. She hooped down and raced over to him. He caught her and picked her up as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Good morning, Daddy! It’s Sunday Breakfast!”

“I know,” he said. He kissed her messy curls as he walked over to where Hannah sat. “Morning Hannah.” He dropped a kiss on her head as he settled on the seat next to her. It had taken a long time for Hannah to warm up to him. It had taken even longer for him to get used to the idea that she liked him. But they were good now. And even before, he still would have done anything to keep her happy, healthy, and safe. She was Holly’s sister and June’s daughter and that was enough for her to have a place in his heart.

Hannah bumped his shoulder, “Hey, Nick. Mom’s trying to cook again.”

He turned to June who had a frown on her face. “You know, I can cook, guys. It’s not like I’ve never done it before. I am a functioning adult person.” Nick kept his mouth shut, but he couldn’t hold in the smile when Hannah rolled her eyes or when Holly tried- and failed- to keep from laughing. June let out an annoyed huff, “why do I even bother?”

“Because you love us, Mommy!” Holly shouted. 

June glanced over her shoulder and her eyes met Nick’s. He could see the love and adoration in her eyes for their little girl. And he knew he looked the exact same way. He quirked a brow as a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. “Yeah, June. You love us.” He watched her blue eyes get a shade darker. His smirk turned into a smile. June turned back to the pancakes.

“You’re lucky I do.”

He didn’t disagree.

Hannah typed something on her phone and then slid it over to him. _‘Please go save the pancakes, Nick.’_ He let out a quiet chuckle and gave the girl a wink. Standing up he set Holly in his seat and ruffling both girls’ hair made his way to stand behind June. He pressed a kiss to the curve of her neck. “Morning, June.” She let out a little hum. He liked that sound. His hands wrapped around her waist and he gently pulled her away from the stove, before spinning her around to face him.

“I know what you’re doing, Blaine,” she whispered.

He just tilted his head to the side. Then with a quick kiss to her lips he started walking them towards the breakfast bar. He saw Hannah pull out a stool for June while Holly bounced in her seat. His eyes went back to June. “Let me do this, for you.” She narrowed her eyes but he just kissed her again. “Let me take care of my girls.” He watched a smile slowly take over her face even as she rolled her eyes at him. She sat down and he watched her wink at Holly and Hannah as he went back to the stove.

The tossed the pancake June had burned onto a plate. Then he poured new batter into the pan. He listened as the girls whispered behind him, smiling when Holly or Hannah would giggle at something June said. This was what he wanted. This was all he’d ever want. Lazy Sundays, his girls happy and laughing.

Just them- his family.


End file.
